


Jealousy [Kinktober Day 2]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, MC is a heiress, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: When Zen agreed to be MC's plus one at a fancy party, he never expected she would lock them both inside a bathroom in a fit of jealousy. The hunger in her eyes could only indicate she was about to remind him who he was with.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Kudos: 69





	Jealousy [Kinktober Day 2]

Zen really didn’t like going to fancy parties, as he hated the company of people that were carbon copies of Jumin. He still wasn’t sure how MC, a heiress of another big company in Korea had managed to find her way into his heart, but he didn’t complain. It had easily been the greatest year of his life, even if he never pictured to be dating someone as rich as she was. But she was kind, giving, socially aware and always trying to help, which made her different from all the other rich people he had met.

So if there was anything his lady wanted, she would get it. Even if that meant going with her to a fancy party at a rich person’s house. She said she didn’t want to go alone because it would be boring by herself and that later he could crash into her penthouse. He had declined politely, saying he was supposed to go to the gym really early and he would hate to wake her up before dawn just because he was going for his morning run.

An hour into the party, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving MC next to the bar. After asking for instructions, he finally found the bathroom, but before he could click the door, it opened again, and MC slid into the room and closed the door behind her, a mischievous smile on her face.

“What are you doing?” Zen asked.

“Making this party a bit more exciting,” MC answered with a small shrug. Zen furrowed his eyebrows a bit confused, but circled her waist with his arms when she pressed her body against him. He sensed the smell of alcohol on her breath, but her movements were too firm to indicate it was already messing with her head.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… this party is boring. And you’re pretty. You’re so, so, pretty, Zenny,” she sighed dreamily, tracing his cheeks with her thumb. She stopped at his mouth and gently rubbed it against his bottom lip. “And also I noticed those rich ladies eyeing you, like I wasn’t even there.”

“You know better than to care about them,” he reminded her.

“I know, I know. I’m the one that gets to do this, right?” she asked playfully, her right hand cupping Zen’s crotch. He gasped in surprise and she chuckled. “They may be eyeing you and replaying that movie you did last summer in their heads but… I get to touch you like this. You like to when I do this?” she asked, stroking him over his pants.

“Babe, we’re at—-”

“At some old hag’s house,” she interrupted him. “An old hag that has been watching you all night. So if you don’t mind, I’m going to give you a little reminder of who has you begging for more every time you spent the night”.

Zen gulped, his mind going over the countless nights he had spent tangled in fancy egyptian sheets, holding his girlfriend’s hips as she bounced on his cock, the moonlight coming from the window making her look both heavenly and devilish at the same time.

“What if someone knocks?” he insisted, even if his hands were already squeezing MC’s ass.

“Then let them,” she replied, as she started unbuttoning his pants. “The door’s lock so all they can do is knock. And there are at least two more bathroom’s here, so…” she shrugged, taking Zen’s cock off his underwear. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It was already semi-hard and the gleam of precum on the tip almost made her drop to her knees. “Have I already told you how much I love your cock, Zenny?” she asked as she started to stroke him.

Zen let out a shaky breath and nodded, steading himself on the sink. MC started kissing his exposed neck and jaw, hitting all the spots she knew her boyfriend loved. After a particular twist of her wrist, she heard Zen let out a small moan, his throat vibrating as he did so.

“Try to be quiet, baby. You don’t want people interrupting us, right?” she asked, her lips travelling to his mouth and grazing his, their breaths mixing together. “You have such a nice cock, Zenny. If this dress wasn’t so hard to take on and off, I would love for you to bend me down on this sink and fuck my brains out,” she chuckled. She felt him get harder on her hand and smirked triumphantly. “Ooh, you’d like that too? Then maybe tonight you can stay at my place after all. I’d even let you rip this dress apart if you want to. We don’t even have to reach the bedroom, you could take me anywhere you want to. Although, I have to admit I love it when you bend me over on the couch, my ass sticking up, and you bury your face between my thighs. God, you have such a good tongue too, baby,” she whispered, quickening the pace of her hand.

Zen was a panting mess. His knuckles were white from grabbing onto the sink for dear life, his girlfriend’s hand and the memories of everything they had done back at her penthouse were driving him insane. He tried his best not to moan loudly, but he couldn’t help the small whimpers coming out of his mouth.

“But can you guess my favourite is your cock?” she asked with a small chuckle. “You are so big, and every time I feel you’re stretching me out for the first time. Does my pussy feel good to you too?”. MC grinned at Zen’s frantic nod. “When I’m on all fours on the couch and you grab my hair, I just know you’re going to fuck me up. Every time you lose control, that cock of yours makes my eyes go blank, baby. You fill me up so good, no one can make me feel like that. Only you can stretch me out and make me moan like you do. Only you, Zenny.”

MC circled the tip on Zen’s cock with her thumb twice before pumping him again, the amount of precum he was making was enough for her hand to slide up easily.

“And only I can make you feel like this, right?” she asked, earning another nod from her trembling boyfriend. “Only I can ride you until you’re begging to come. Only I can make you shiver like this with just my hand, right, baby?”

Zen tried to answer, he really did, but his body was no longer in his control. His hips were thrusting against MC’s hand and had had to cover his mouth with one of his hands to prevent him from making any more noise.

“You’re close, Zenny? But you know you can’t come here, you’ll stain my dress,” she reminded him. Zen’s eyes widened in fear. Immediately, MC broke into a small laugh. “Guess we’ll have to get creative then. Thankfully my hair is already up,” she winked.

In a swift motion, she sunk to her knees and gave his shaft a long lick. She sucked the tip into her mouth and let her tongue taste it, humming when she recognized the salty taste her boyfriend always had. Knowing he was really close, she decided the teasing had been enough and, relaxing her throat, she took all of his length. Her eyes watered a bit when he hit the back of her throat, but she started to bop her head across his cock. MC hummed conently when she felt Zen’s other hand at the back of her head and let him set the rhythm he needed for his release. She looked up to him with gleamy eyes and mouth full of cock and Zen thought he was falling in love once more.

After that, It didn’t take long for him to come undone, spilling his cum inside of his lover’s mouth. She stayed there for a moment after it, making sure he was all done before she swallowed and stood up once again. MC checked herself in the mirror, smirking when she noticed her makeup was still in place, even if her cheeks were bright pink. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb and then looked back at him.

“So, that means you’re spending the night?” she asked him with a grin. Zen just shook his head and laughed softly as he grabbed some tissue paper to clean himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> look at me actually going through with the kinktober challenge :o  
> i'm accepting requests on my tumblr for the next days of kinktober! tumblr username is the same as here c:


End file.
